Fide Accepta
by Oakland-Dreamer-Mark1
Summary: Meaning acceptance and loyalty in Latin, this is what Lily and Severus must have of and to each other to have happiness and love. Slughorn's end of year party starts it all. Lots of fluff and happiness :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hi people! Well this is my first time writing a Severus and Lily fan fic to give it a chance okay! I decided to write this after seeing the film and sobbing my heart out over Snape's disappear at loosing Lily, and tbh I think he deserves her more than James, but hey thats how I think. Well I hope you enjoy this first instalment of this new story._

_Btw, the title of the story means acceptance and loyalty in latin. As this is what Lily and Severus must show towards each other :D_

Scene Setting: Severus and Lily's fifth year at Hogwarts, shortly after their OWLs have finished. The incident where Severus called Lily a mudblood never happened. Lily still thinks that James Potter is a toe-rag :P

Chapter 1 

Severus was sat under a beech tree next to the lake, casually reading a book on advanced potions. Fifth year hadn't ended yet, but he was already looking forward to the next year and all the things he could learn. He wanted to get a head start, especially in potions, hence the book. Some of the potions were fascinating, and some even terribly complex, but he was sure that he and Lily would be able to figure out some simpler methods of making them, and even improving some of them too.

Thinking of Lily, Severus' best friend since the age of about eleven, had Snape's mind reeling. Lily was his only friend, always had been. He was the one who had told her she was a witch and they had been friends ever since, even though they had been sorted into different houses, that didn't matter to them. Slowly over time she was growing into a great and talented witch, but also an attractive and beautiful woman, Severus would have to be blind not to see it. Their friendship had always been close, very close in fact, they confided almost everything in each other. I say almost as Severus didn't want to hear anything about Lily's womanly problems, those were best left to her girl friends to sort out together. But during this close friendship Snape's feelings had continued to grow, especially over this past year. He was falling in love with Lily Evans, and to be honest he couldn't care less, she was beautiful, clever, talented and kind. What he did care about however was whether or not she thought of him in the same way. This brought him onto the dilemma at hand, should he or should he not ask Lily to Slughorn's end of year party?

Severus never normally attended his head of house's parties, even though he had been invited to everyone since first year. Lily and he both belonged to the slug club, not that he wanted to be, but it did give him and Lily time together away from that annoying James Potter. But Lily had always enjoyed them and was constantly trying to get Severus to go, just as friends, with her to the parties so she wouldn't be alone. But he always refused, not because he didn't want to go with her, because he did, but because he didn't have any nice dress robes to wear and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of many important people as well as embarrass Lily to be seen with him.

But this summer he had saved up all him money and had brought himself a really nice smart set of dress robes, ones that even James Potter wouldn't turn his nose up at. So that was it, he was decided, he was going to ask Lily Evans to Slughorn's end of year party, and not just as friends, as his official date for the evening.

Fate had a funny way of timing things well at the moment, as just then Lily came up next to Severus and plopped herself down on the grass next to him, he bag dumped in front on her as she crossed her legs in front of her.

"Hey Sev, what are you reading?" She asked casually leaning foward trying to see the cover of the book he was holding. H held it up for her and answered.

"Advanced Potion-Making, it's really good. Some of the potions look interesting, although I think you and I could do some improvement in places. " He turned to face her and smiled at her.

"Thats sounds great Sev!" Lily said, her eyes sparkling with excitement, she was the only other person in the world who understood Sev's love of potions and potion making.

"Hey Lily," Sev began, voice off-hand in tone, "Urm, are you going to Slughorn's end of year party this year?"

"Oh I don't know this year, I was thinking about just starting to pack really, in the past I have always left it too late and you know me with all my clothes and things, it takes me forever to find them all." She laughed at herself and Sev chuckled lightly along with her, yes that was a very Lily thing to do.

"Well, I was going to ask you to go with me to the party, but if you're not going then don't worry about it." He started to regret saying it the moment the words left his mouth.

"Oh you were?" Lily said slightly shocked, she knew Severus never like to go to parties and had never gone not matter how many times she had asked him. "Well then I guess I can do my usual rushed packing at the end of the year, besides I always have accio to help me find all my clothes." She grinned at him.

"Is that a yes then?" Sev grinned back at her, his mood flying higher and higher by the second.

"Of course silly!" she cried, "I have been trying to get you to go with me for years and now finally you want to go to a party with me, I wasn't going to say no."

"Well urm," Sev started nervously, "The party is tomorrow night, so I shall meet you in the entrance hall at about 6 ish then okay?"

"That's brilliant Sev," Lily leaned over and wrapped her arms around Severus' shoulders pulling him into a hug.

They had hugged before and did so quite often, but this was different. This was Lily hugging him after he had practically asked her on a date and she had said yes. Well he had never mentioned the word date but that didn't matter surely.

He returned the hug, somewhat awkwardly due to the book he was still holding in his hand. He breathed in her scent slightly, she smelled of roses and fresh spring grass.

They broke apart and they continued to talk until the light started to fade from the sky and the sun sunk lower towards the horizon. They both rose and walked back to school, Sev insisting on carrying Lily's bag until he had to leave her at the bottom of the entrance hall stairs.

"Goodnight Lily, see you tomorrow ready for the party," he said handing her bag back to her and she shrugged it onto her shoulders.

"Night Sev, yeah see you at the party if I don't see you around." She leaned in and gave him once last hug before she waved cheerily and started the climb to Gryffindor tower.

Severus turned on his heel and walked down to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room, really not looking forward to the cold, damp, dimness that they offered.

At the top of the entrance hall stair case a rat scuttled away very quickly, heading in the direction of the Gryffindor common room as fast as its little legs could carry it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I know I'm bad and haven't updated in ages. But then my internet was fried by a thunderstorm and I only got it back today. I hope you like this chapter, its a long one :3 Please review at the end as I would like to know how much people like or even dislike this story. And there is lots more to come :3 Oakland Dreamer xx**

Chapter 2 

Lily slowly walked up the stairs intending on heading straight for the common room, her mind wondering all the way. Her thoughts were all based around Sev. What was the reason for his sudden change of heart about Slughorn's parties? Has Sev asked her just because they were friends or for another reason? And more importantly, what should she wear that Sev would appreciate?

As she mulled over these questions in her head another thought came floating inter her head. She had to return a book to the library; it was due back tomorrow, so why not drop it off early? She turned down the corridor she was just about to pass and entered the door to the library half way down the corridor.

The rat looked on, saw Lily turn into the library. Judging it to be just a normal trip to the library he continued on his quest up more and more flights of stairs, until he reached the seventh floor. Here he hid in an alcove and transformed into a short fat boy whith sharp rat like features. His hair was so slimy and greasy it stuck to his scalp and his clothes needed a wash about three months ago. The boy scurried over to the Fat Lady's portrait, muttered the password and entered Gryffindor tower.

James Potter was relaxing on his bed in the dorm that he shared with his fellow Gryffindor fifth years, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. He was reading an interesting book entitled _How to Charm Even the Hardest to Get Witches_. He was hoping to use the insight gained from this book on Lily Evans and win her for himself. Little did he know his efforts were going to be in vain.

At the very moment that James was getting to the part in the book about what to do on a first date Peter came scurrying into the room, completely out of breath. James put down the book after marking his page and turned to the short fat boy.

"So Wormtail, what goodies did you manage to get from the kitchens this time?" James asked licking his lips, he was hungry and really fancied a good snack before bed.

"I.. Didn't... Get... That... Far... Saw... Something" The boy panted, trying to regain his breath, doubled over hands on knees.

"What could you have seen that prevented you from getting us food Wormy?" Sirius asked rising from his own bed here he had been looking at a raunchy magazine.

"Lily and Snape, in the Entrance Hall." Peter said, breath regained.

"What's so strange about that, two people are allowed to share the same space, they could just have been passing through at the same time." Sirius said

"No talking, about the Slug Club that they both belong to. They're having an end of year party and Lily asked him to take her."

"She what!" James said, jumping out of bed and rushing over to Wormtail, grabbing his shoulders and staring into his face.

"Yeah, and he said yes" Pettigrew continued.

"Why the hell would she do that when there are people like me who would make her a much better partner!" James stormed, let go of Wormtail and began to pace around the dorm angrily.

"Well they have been friends for years" Remus said, looking up from his transfiguration text book.

"Shut up Moony!" James yelled at his friend.

"Hey Prongs, there is no need to get arsey with Moony he hasn't done anything wrong." Sirius said sternly.

"I'm sorry, just thinking about Snivvily make me so mad, I just want to..." James started to imitate strangling someone.

"What are you going to do James?" asked Peter, settling himself on his bed, crossing his legs.

"Plan a way to get Lily to go with me to Slughorn's party!" James said, grinning evilly.

Lily returned to Gryffindor common room straight after leaving the library, she had only needed to drop off a book anyway. Once she had clambered through the portrait hole she main a b-line for the girl's dormitory. If there was one thing she needed know it was female companionship, advice and sleep.

Entering the dormitory Lily saw her best friends Mary and Alice sat together on Alice's bed, heads close together gossiping and giggling away. Sighing with a combination of exhaustion and happiness Lily threw he cloak onto her bed and headed over to where her friends were seated.

"Hey Lily, where have you been all this time, we were waiting up for you!" Cried Mary as she leapt up to hug her friend.

"Yeah, we have some stuff to tell you," said Alice as she also gave Lily a hug.

"Oh so have I, sorry guys I was with Sev. But you go first, what do you have to tell me." Lily asked.

The three friends clambered back onto Alice's bed, all crossing their legs, sitting in a little circle.

"So what is this that you have to tell me then," Lilly asked her friends excitedly when they were all sat cross legged on Alice's bed, a bag of sweets from Honeydukes in the middle of the trio.

"Well a couple of things really, one of them is mine and the other is Alice's," Mary started. "I'll say mine first if that's okay with Alice," Alice nodded for her to go ahead. "Today I was working through that transfiguration homework and Sirius came and sat down with me. He helped me finish the work as I was having some problems, and afterwards we sat there just talking. You know it turns out he's actually a really nice guy, not at all like that stuck up Potter. We had a lot in common and he asked me to go with him on the last Hogsmead visit of the term. Oh Alice, Lily, I'm so excited and nervous!"

It was clear to see from the expression on Mary's face and way that she played with her hands all the time that she talked about her encounter with Sirius that she really had a thing going for him. Not that any of the girls there could blame her. He was a very good looking young man, with his crinkled black hair that fell in his eyes and his aloof yet charming manner made him very appealing to many of the girls in the school, and maybe even some of the boys, well there are all sorts of people out there, even in the wizarding world.

"Oh Mary thats wonderful!" Lily exclaimed to her friend grabbing her hand with hers and holding them. "Remember just be careful, he does hang out with that toerag Potter after all. And know if he hurts you, just once we'll get him, right Alice?" Lily turned to their third friend.

"Of course," Alice smiled.

"Alice, tell us your news now," Lily said, letting go of Mary's hands and turning the puppy dog, pleading eyes on their friend Alice. Mary also turned to face her, the same expression on her face.

"Okay, okay guys, you don't have to pull the puppy dog eyes on me," Alice laughed at her friends. "Well you know Frank and I have been dating for a couple of years now? Well this summer he wants to introduce me to his mother and he wants to meet my parents! This is like the next step guys. Do you think he might be thinking of proposing to me either in the sixth or seventh year?" Alice was practically bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Oh he is going to propose, obviously girl!" Mary cried out, "But the question is when. But I think he should hurry up and get on with it otherwise he's going to lose you."

"Frank is never going to lose me," Alice cooed.

"Yeah why would he lose Alice, what are you reasons for that Mary?" Lily asked her friend.

"Oh I dunno, she's just such a beautiful girl that if her doesn't snap her up while he's got that chance then some other man will come along and try to claim her," Mary started giggling lightly at the thoughts that came into her head from her last comment.

"Oh Mary, but it's not just Alice that's beautiful, your beautiful too." Lily smiled encouragingly at her dorm and house fellow.

"Lily you're probably the most gorgeous girl in this year, hey even the entire school. I mean in comparison to you we are simple plain girls." Mary said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know, I know. Let's agree on one thing," Alice interrupted before any argument could develop. "We're all beautiful and gorgeous and any girl on this planet would be lucky to have any of us!"

"Agreed!" The other two girls cried out before they all fell into hysterical giggles and began to tickle each other. After about ten minutes of playing around Mary's laughing finally settled down and she remembered something.

"Hey Lily," she said breathlessly, "what was the news that you were going to tell us?"

"Oh yes Lily, do tell," Alice giggled.

"Well Sev finally asked me to go to one of the Slug Club parties with him this afternoon. I'm so excited, he never goes, let alone asks me to with him. I mean this is like a date right? And what should I wear, I have so many dresses but I don't know which one would work best. I think I should try and match Sev in some way, but I don't want to make it obvious that I am trying too hard." Lily said, rushing and her eyes shining happily all the while.

"Hey girl calm down before you hyperventilate or something," Mary laughed. " Okay, it's like totally a date right Alice?" Mary turned to Alice.

"Yeah, I mean Severus really likes you, that's plain to see to anyone with a brain cell. And about what to do with the dress, I think you should just go for something that would really suit you and not worry too much about what he is going to wear and matching and all that." Alice said.

"You know what, I love having friends like you, you help me out so much and we can have fabulous gossip sessions all together and talk about clothes and shoes. Group Hug!" All the girls giggled and fell into each other, clinging and laughing happily.

The girls spent the rest of the time until lights out discussing everything from lessons and homework to boys, experiences and obviously clothes and shoes.


End file.
